Vivian Blaine
Vivian Blaine was an American actress. Biography Born Vivian Stapleton in Newark, New Jersey, she began her show business career in 1934 as a singer, touring with various bands until her fiancé signed her up with Twentieth Century Fox. She appeared in various musically themed films, twice with Perry Como and Carmen Miranda, though she also gained a reputation as a comedienne, leading to her most famous role on stage as Miss Adelaide in Guys and Dolls, a part she would reprise several times. Appearing more frequently on Broadway as well as television, Blaine had guest appearances in Murder, She Wrote and Love Boat as well as a recurring role in Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman. In later years she spoke out for various AIDS related charities, which included donating the proceeds for sales of her cabaret show. Blaine passed away in 1995. Singing Blaine began her career as a singer and went on to display her vocal talents in a wide variety of films and stage productions. In one of her earliest films, Jitterbugs, she sang several numbers whilst starring alongside Laurel and Hardy. After appearing in a number of musical films including Something for the Boys and State Fair (as well as a television appearance singing on The Colgate Comedy Hour), Blaine moved into stage musicals, making her Broadway debut in Guys and Dolls and later reprising the role for the film. Blaine went on to appear in several more stage productions, including the "play with music" Say, Darling and the original production of Zorbá, her final major stage appearance. Film Jitterbugs (1943) *The Moon Kissed the Mississippi (solo) *If the Shoe Fits, Wear It (solo) *I've Gotta See for Myself (solo) Greenwich Village (1944) *Swingin' Down the Lane (duet) *Whispering (duet) Something for the Boys (1944) *Something for the Boys (contains solo lines) *Wouldn't It Be Nice? (contains solo lines) *I Wish We Didn't Have to Say Goodnight (reprise)(solo) *Eighty Miles Outside of Atlanta (contains solo lines) *In the Middle of Nowhere (duet) State Fair (1945) *It's a Grand Night for Singing (contains solo lines) *Isn't It Kinda Fun? (duet) *All I Owe Ioway (contains solo lines) Doll Face (1945) *Somebody's Walking in My Dream (solo) *Red Hot and Beautiful (contains solo lines) *Here Comes Heaven Again (reprise)(duet) If I'm Lucky (1946) *Follow the Band (contains solo lines) *If I'm Lucky (reprise) *Bet Your Bottom Dollar (duet) Three Little Girls in Blue (1946) *On the Boardwalk in Atlantic City (contains solo lines) *A Farmer's Life Is a Very Merry Life (contains solo lines) *Somewhere in the Night (solo) Skirts Ahoy! (1952) *Glad to Have You Aboard (contains solo lines) *What Good Is a Gal? (Without a Guy?)(contains solo lines) *We Will Fight (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (1955) *Pet Me Poppa (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Lament (solo) *Take Back Your Mink (contains solo lines) *Sue Me (duet) Television The Colgate Comedy Hour (1954) *It's De-Lovely (solo) *Ev'rything I Love (duet) *I've Got You Under My Skin (solo) *Ace in the Hole (solo) *Ev'rything I Love/Finale Stage Guys and Dolls (1950)(originated the role) *A Bushel and a Peck (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Lament (solo) *Take Back Your Mink (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Second Lament (solo) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Say, Darling (1958)(originated the role) *Try to Love Me (solo) *Chief of Love (solo) *The Carnival Song (contains solo lines) *Dance Only With Me (duet) *Finale Company (1970) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *The Ladies Who Lunch (solo) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Zorbá (1983)(originated the role) *No Boom Boom (contains solo lines) *Goodbye Canavaro (duet) *Only Love (solo) *Yassou (contains solo lines) *Happy Birthday (solo) Gallery blainecowan.jpg|'Susan Cowan' in Jitterbugs. blainewatson.jpg|'Bonnie Watson' in Greenwich Village. blaineblossom.jpg|'Blossom Hart' in Something for the Boys. blaineedwards.jpg|'Emily Edwards' in State Fair. blainedollface.jpg|'Mary Elizabeth "Doll Face" Carroll' in Doll Face. blainelinda.jpg|'Linda Farrell' in If I'm Lucky. blaineliz.jpg|'Liz Charters' in Three Little Girls in Blue. blaineuna.jpg|'Una Yancy' in Skirts Ahoy! blaineadelaide.jpg|'Miss Adelaide' and Nathan Detroit in Guys and Dolls. Blaine, Vivian